


While Dean's Away...

by lovelikerain611



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Bruising, Derogatory Language, F/M, Hair Pulling, Light Dom/sub, Mutual Masturbation, Rough Sex, Spanking, Wincestish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelikerain611/pseuds/lovelikerain611
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Sam get to playing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While Dean's Away...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Imagine Sam Fucking You on every piece of furniture in the bunker](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/41407) by DirtySupernatural Imagines. 



> You can see a little bit of Wincest in this thing if you read it right. I blame ImpalaDreams.

You stretched, pulling your hair back in a ponytail as you eyed yourself in the mirror.

Tonight was going to be the best night of your life.

Or so you hoped. You sighed and tightened your ponytail, licking your lips before padding out to the library of the bunker in your bare feet.

Sam was sitting in one of the leather chairs, his head tilted back, eyes closed, a beer bottle cradled in his fist. You sighed. Maybe you ought to wait until tomorrow for this.

But no, your mind whispered. Dean would be back tomorrow and this was really better taken care of when Dean wasn’t capable (and likely) of walking in on it. If there was one thing you had learned from the Winchesters, it was that Murphy’s Law was pretty much a given when it came to anything planned that involved them, ever.

You crept around to the front of the chair and took Sam in. He was exhausted—and tense. You bit your lip. You could fix at least one of those things.

“Sam,” you said gently, touching his knee. He grunted but didn’t wake. “Sammy,” you repeated, nudging him again. Another grunt, but his eyes remained closed. You sighed and sank to your knees in front of him. You would just have to take matters into your own hands then. You reached for the button on his jeans, popping it open and sliding the zipper of his fly down. He shifted a bit, but didn’t wake and you reached into his boxers to take out his still-soft cock. 

He stirred then, blinking sleepily. “Y/N?” he asked groggily.

“Mmhmm,” you hummed, bending down to take him into your mouth, sliding your lips along his shaft and licking the head gently. “Hey sunshine,” you breathed, before easing him into your mouth again.

Sam groaned and his eyes slid shut, his head falling back. He stiffened quickly in your mouth and you shifted position, placing a hand on each of his knees to keep your balance, before starting a steady rhythm on his cock.

He grunted and reached for your head, winding your ponytail around his fist. You let out a soft moan around his cock and your eyes slid closed. You loved it when Sam pulled your hair.

“That’s quite the wake up call,” he said, his voice still gritty from sleep. He tightened his fist in your hair and tugged, drawing your head off his cock. You released it and crawled up obediently to kiss him. He bit your lip and you sighed, tilting your head back.

“Sam,” you sighed. “You promised we’d—”

“I remember,” he mumbled against the crease of your neck, nipping at the skin gently before kissing up, under your jaw to your ear. You sighed, your eyes sliding shut. “Like I could forget.” He shifted under you suddenly and you tensed. “Now put that pretty little mouth back to work at what it’s good at,” he said, his voice changing, deepening and growing more authoritative. “Sucking dick.”

You shivered. You loved it when Sam took control. Nothing made you wetter than when he told you what to do; nothing made you drip faster than him hissing filthy things in your ear.

You dropped back to your knees and took him back into your mouth obediently. Sam fixed his grip in your hair and you sighed against his shaft, relaxing your neck. He pushed your head down, gently, but insistently, and you took as much of him as you could, relaxing your throat. He pulled and your mouth slid up his shaft. You moaned and Sam grunted.

“That’s right,” he said roughly. “You like that, don’t you?” He pushed down, harder this time and you closed your eyes, your pussy clenching. He tugged your head back up and you let your tongue press against the ridge where his head met his shaft. “You like it when I fuck your face, don’t you?” His hips flexed up to meet you as he pressed your head down again. You groaned, feeling the fleshy head of his cock press against the back of your throat. He held you there a minute and then pulled again. “You have such a pretty little mouth,” he said, working your head up and down his cock. “Such a pretty little mouth, just perfect for sucking my dick. I bet you’re already dripping, aren’t you?” You moaned around his cock and he chuckled, his hips twitching it deeper into your throat. “I bet your sweet little pussy is just soaked, isn’t it? Just dripping wet, with just my cock in your mouth, me fucking that sweet mouth, haven’t even been touched yet.”

You shuddered and took him as deep as you could. Sam grunted and his hips jerked. “You dirty little slut,” he hissed. “I’m going to come in your mouth,” he added, working your head faster. His hand pulled in your hair and you moaned as pleasure shot through you. “I’m going to come in your mouth and you’re going to take it all,” he said, and grunted when you hollowed your cheeks, sucking hard, “and—and then, once you swallow all my come, I’m going to fuck you on every piece of furniture in this place.” You moaned and he grunted, pumping his hips into your mouth, one hand wrapped in your ponytail, the other on the back of your neck. “I’m going to fuck you in this chair,” he flexed his hips and you swallowed around him, “I’m going to fuck you up against those shelves over there,” you felt him pulse in your mouth and knew he was close, “and in the bathroom, in the shower, and on my bed and—and Dean’s bed,” he grunted, “and then I’m going to fuck you—ah, yes, like that—then I’m going to fuck you on the map table, so—so every time,” he was starting to stutter, his hips moving erratically. Close, he was so close, “every time you sit down to help us do research—fuck, girl—all you’re going to feel is my cock in that sweet pussy of yours, and you’ll be so wet,” he groaned, his hips jumping and you breathed through your nose. Any minute now. “You’ll be so fucking wet you’ll—” he inhaled sharply and his cock pulsed as he crested, his sentence breaking off into a strangled groan.

He pumped into your mouth roughly, gripping your head tightly, his hands pulling at your hair. His cock twitched and you sucked greedily, drinking down all of his come. He sighed, watching you clean his cock.

“I’ll what?” you asked after you had cleaned him sufficiently enough that his cock had started to twitch again. “How hard are you going to fuck me?” you asked breathily, climbing up his body to settle in his lap.

“So hard,” he said, gripping your ass in his hands. “So hard that every time you even glance at that table,” he sucked at your ear and you tilted your head to the side, your hands fumbling with his shirt, “all you’ll be able to think about is me fucking you, making you come, making you scream,” you jerked his shirt over his head and dove in to lick his left nipple. “And—and you’ll be soaked,” he hissed as you kissed down his abdomen to the waistband of his jeans. “Every time.” He stood and you knelt, looking up at him through your lashes. He pulled his jeans and boxers off and then reached down to tilt your chin up.

“I love it when you look at me like that,” he said roughly, reaching his other hand down to stroke his half-hard cock lazily. “Like I don’t know what dirty, dirty thoughts are in that pretty little head of yours.” You sighed and licked your lips, watching his hands on his length. “You want it, don’t you,” he whispered dirtily, his thumb brushing over the head of his cock. He shivered and smirked. “Oh, you do, you do. You want my cock back in your mouth.” His hands worked faster over his length and you grunted, shifting.

If there was one thing that turned you on more that Sam getting rough, it was Sam getting himself off.

“You like this, don’t you?” he asked, his voice gravelly. “You like watching me stroke my dick. It turns you on, makes you drip.” He caressed his shaft, rubbing his thumb over the tip as he hardened again, his head falling back. You watched greedily.

“Sam,” you mewled, standing up and wrapping your arms around his waist, your hands resting on his ass. You loved Sam’s ass. Okay, so you loved every part of him, but especially his ass.

“What do you want?” he asked, his voice soft. It sent chills down your spine and you shuddered.

“I want you to make good on your promise,” you whispered against his bicep, kissing the muscle there. He twitched and you smirked. You loved Sam in control, but you loved watching him come undone even more. “Please?” you asked breathily. “I want you to fuck me on every piece of furniture in here.” You reached between your own legs, your fingers playing against your clit. “Please,” you added again, sighing happily.

Sam’s eyes darkened and he reached to grab your ass. “Keep your hands out of that tight little pussy,” he growled. “That is mine. Your pussy is mine,” he cupped you roughly and you groaned, arching against him. “Your ass is mine,” he squeezed the globes of your ass and you mewled. “Your tits are mine,” his large hands covered your breasts, squeezing roughly and flicking your nipples with his thumbs. “And that mouth,” he brought a long pointer finger up to your lips, tracing your bottom lip gently. “That mouth is most definitely mine.” You opened your mouth and he slipped his finger inside. You sucked on his finger, watching him through your lashes. He bit his bottom lip, and then nodded.

/*/

You started in the library.

Sam eased back down on the chair and then pulled you forward by your hips, reaching between your legs. He brushed against your folds and you moaned, your head falling back.  
“So wet,” he growled. “Just like I knew you would be. You get off on sucking my cock, don’t you?”

You whimpered and rubbed against his hand desperately, seeking friction.

“Don’t you?”

You nodded fervently. “Yes, Sam,” you gasped. “Oh, fuck. Yes. I like sucking your dick. It makes me drip.”

He inhaled, and pressed a finger into you. You groaned, letting your head fall against his shoulder. “That’s right,” he hissed, working his finger in and out of you slowly. “That’s it.”

“I—I need—” you started, reaching for something, anything to hold you down. You settled for your hands on his shoulders and you felt the muscles flex under you as he worked a second finger up to join the first and didn’t that just make it that much better. “Oh, hell,” you groaned. “Oh fuck. Sam, dammit. Hell. I—I can’t—I’m gonna—oh my god.”

He smirked and leaned in to suck at your neck, working his fingers in and out of you faster. “I love you like this,” he confessed in your ear. “I love it when you’re so horny, so hot, you can’t even string a sentence together.”

“Unngh,” you grunted, flexing your hips against his hand. “Oh, fucking hell, please. Oh Sam—Sam—I’m—I can’t—I’m gonna—ah—”

“You’re going to come, just from my hand, aren’t you?” Sam asked, his voice amused. You panted, your hips jerking. “You’re such a dirty little girl, haven’t even had my cock up in you yet and already you’re there, tiptoeing the edge, ready to come if I just—” he pressed a third finger up and pressed his thumb against your clit and that did it.  
You gripped his shoulders tightly, leaning your forehead against his neck as you bucked and heaved and came, your hips working against his hand, the inside of your thighs damp with your arousal, completely undone.

“S-Sam,” you managed after a moment, your chest heaving. “Sam, I—” He kissed you hard enough to bruise your lips, jerking his hand out from inside of you and bringing it up to cup your face roughly, his hand slick with your juices. His other hand wound in your hair and your pussy throbbed. You loved it when he pulled your hair.

“Now you’re going to ride my cock, like the little slut you are,” he said, his voice rough. Your pussy throbbed again and you nodded against his hand in your hair.

“Yes, Sam, please—please—ah! Oh, fuck yes,” you moaned as he eased you down onto his length. “Yes,” you gasped, “yes, Sam, yes.”

He grunted as you adjusted, sinking down against his girth, one hand coming down to rest against your hip, the other still tangled in your ponytail, pulling your head back, exposing your neck to him. You groaned, deep in the back of your throat, and he chuckled darkly, running his nose up the column of your neck, nipping at the underside of your jaw.

“S-Sam,” you managed. “Sam, please—”

He unraveled his hand from your hair, resting both hands against your hips. His cock twitched inside of you and you moaned raggedly. And then you both moved.  
He helped you bounce against his cock, your hips grinding and his flexing up to meet you, and you gripped his shoulders tightly, feeling the muscles bunch and release under your hands as you rode him. You felt your walls start to clench and he pulled you closer, leaning in to whisper dirty, dirty things in your ear.

“You feel so good,” he said, his voice silky and dark. “Warm and wet.” He licked a stripe up your jaw and sucked your earlobe into his mouth. “So wet.” You groaned, shuddering.

“Sam,” you ground out desperately. “Oh, fuck. Sam. Sam.”

He flexed his hips into you and you moaned raggedly. Full, you were so full.

“You’re close already, aren’t you?” he asked, amused. “I love how hot you get for me,” he whispered, leaning in to bite your ear. “How all I have to do is this—” he reached a hand up to pull on your ponytail and your eyes rolled back in your head, your hips jerking against him erratically “—and you’re there.”

You inhaled sharply and used his shoulders as leverage to push yourself up and then sink down again.

“Yes, just like that, baby,” he hissed, and you felt him twitch inside of you. You gasped and leaned in to kiss and suck at his neck desperately.

He pulled on your hair again and you moaned, long and deep, your back arching. “Sam,” you gasped and he chuckled darkly.

“You’re so ready, aren’t you?” 

You mewled and rocked your hips. He gripped your ass and helped you bounce against him.

“I said,” he repeated, “you’re so ready, aren’t you?”

He wanted to hear you. “Yes,” you grunted. “Oh, fuck. Sam, yes, just—yes, I’m ready. I’m ready!”

“Do you want to come?” he asked, his tone almost conversational and fuck but how did he have that much control?

You bobbed your head fervently, thrusting against him faster. “Please, Sam,” you begged. “Please. Oh, please.”

He smirked and reached down between your bodies to press his thumb against your clit. “Like that?”

You groaned out a staggered yes, your eyes rolling back in your head as your hips jumped. 

“You’re such a dirty, dirty little girl,” Sam whispered in your ear, his voice velvet.

You shuddered, the coil in your belly tightening.

“You’re going to come on my cock,” he said, reaching for your hips. “And you’re going to scream my name.”

You grunted, and felt your walls spasm. “S-Sam,” you moaned.

He smirked. “That’s right,” he cooed, his thumbs pressing into your hips as your rhythm grew jerky and scattered. “Louder.”

“Sam,” you gasped out again and he moved one hand to work against you, and the other up to wrap around your ponytail. “Oh, fuck, Sam,” you heaved, and he rolled his hips against you.

“Come on,” he said, his voice almost mocking. “Say it.”

“Sam,” you groaned and then screamed as you felt the coil snap, your hips bouncing erratically, your back arching widely.

He watched you fall apart above him, his hips pumping slow and even throughout, watching you come undone and then collapse, spent, against his chest.

/*/

You don’t remember getting from the chair to the bookshelf across the room; all you remember is Sam slamming you into the bookshelves so hard you saw stars. Slightly dazed, you let him do all the work as he picked you up and bucked up into you roughly.

To be fair, he hadn’t gotten off after his blowjob and you had. Twice.

You wrapped your legs around his waist as he thrust into you, hard and fast, your fingers curling in the hair at the nape of his neck.

“That’s it, little girl,” he growled. “That’s it. Take my cock, all of it. Feel me inside of you.”

You groaned, your eyes sliding shut, your hips bumping against the shelf behind you as Sam took you, hard, and fast, and rough.

You were going to be so bruised tomorrow.

Sam growled, driving into you harder, and then he reached down to bite at your ear. “I’m going to come,” he said, his voice deep and dark and rough. “Fuck,” he grunted and his hips stuttered. He was close. “And—and you’re going to come with me, understand?”

You nodded, your head thrown back. “Yes, Sam. Fuck.”

“That’s right,” he panted. “Ah, yes. Yes. Fuck.” He grunted and rolled his hips.

You shuddered, your hands finding purchase against his shoulders.

“You feel me?” he growled, his hips grinding out a rhythm. “You feel me fucking you? Cause I feel you.”

You fumbled for something—anything—to hold onto and settled with his hair, your fingers tangling in it as he fucked you against the bookcase.

“Yeah, I feel you,” he repeated roughly. “Feel you stretched over my cock, so good, so good.”

You groaned, and peeked between your bodies to see his hips meeting yours, him sliding in and out of you roughly.

“Yes,” you gasped, resting your forehead on his shoulder. “Oh, fucking hell, Sam, yes.”

He pumped into you harder, if that were possible, and the bookcase moved a bit, shifting. You had a fleeting vision of you and Sam being crushed by the bookcase, but that vanished a moment later as he rolled his hips once, twice, three times and that did it—your head slammed against the bookcase with a thunk and your hips jerked against his as your orgasm erupted inside of you. You gripped his shoulders, hanging on for dear life as he fucked you through your orgasm until you were whining and whimpering, oversensitive and overstimulated.

“Ah, fuck,” he breathed, his hips shuddering as he pressed up into you. You felt him pulse inside of you, warm and wet and you kissed at his neck as he pumped through his orgasm, his cock softening in you slowly.

You shuddered and reached for his face, kissing him eagerly as his hands eased your legs back to the floor. You felt like jello and you leaned your face against his sweaty chest. His heart thumped and you smiled, turning your face to kiss his chest sweetly. He smoothed a hand down your back, stopping to rest both hands on your ass. You smirked and stood on your tiptoes to kiss him cheekily, before stepping around him. You intended to strut your way out of the library and into the next room, but you were a little too drunk off your orgasm and still coming down from that high; you stumbled and swayed your way to the door.

When you turned around to wait for Sam, he was standing against the wall, his head tilted back, his eyes on your ass, dark and possessive, hands clenched at his sides. You shuddered and he stalked towards you, his mouth fixed in a predatory smile.

You pressed your back against the doorjamb as Sam reached you. He leaned closer to run his nose up the line of your jaw and then reached down to cup your ass roughly.

“Mine,” he growled, before pressing his lips against yours firmly.

/*/

Sam’s bed was next.

You weren’t sure what he had planned—if he had anything planned—and you paused inside the doorway, letting him in ahead of you.

He crawled up onto his bed, before collapsing on his back against the pillows, raking a hand through his hair. You watched, waiting for your cue, and he patted the space next to him on the bed. You hopped up next to him eagerly, curling against his side. You rested your head against his chest and closed your eyes, both of you recovering slowly.

You were almost asleep when his hand slipped down your shoulders, skimming over the skin of your arm and then under your arm to press against the side of your stomach, just under your breast. The skin there was sensitive and you shivered. “Mmmh,” you hummed softly, shifting next to him. “That’s—that feels nice.”

He chuckled softly and slid his hand up your ribcage to your breast, rolling the nipple between his fingers. You grunted quietly and shifted, reaching up to press your lips against where you could see his pulse jumping in his neck.

He grunted softly and looked down at you, before sliding his hand down lower, resting it on your hip a moment, his long fingers pressing against your skin and you shivered, looking up at him.

He smiled down at you and then pecked your nose gently, giving your ass a playful smack. “Lay back,” he commanded, his voice gentle, but firm. You obeyed, lying flat on the bed. “I want you to relax,” he said, running his hands down your legs. He pressed his thumbs up the arches of your feet and you shuddered, your toes flexing. He smirked and then gripped you behind your knees, pulling you down in the bed a bit. “Relax,” he repeated, and you felt his hot breath against your center. You whimpered and then sighed, shifting your hips and opening your legs to make it easier for him, his fingers combing through your curls, brushing against your folds. You heard him groan quietly and then reach to spread your lips open. You could feel his eyes on you and looked down your body to see him.

He was kneeling between your legs, one hand spreading you open, the other resting on your thigh and he was just looking. 

You waited, matching your breathing to Sam’s, trying to relax. It wasn’t that Sam hadn’t ever looked at you before; more that every time he did this—pressed you open and just looked at you—you felt like he was seeing the most secret, sacred parts of you, both physical and otherwise.

The secret, you supposed, was that you were already open to Sam, in every sense of the word. There weren’t any secrets, just you and Sam and him drinking the sight of you open for him hungrily.

There was something uniquely intimate about this particular moment; something softer and sweeter, but no less good than the frenzied fucking in the library, or on the couch.

You sighed and lay your head back, reaching down to tangle your fingers in his hair.

You felt, rather than heard, him chuckle, and then he shifted, moving the hand holding you open to your other thigh and pressing your legs apart gently. You felt his breath on you and your belly clenched in anticipation.

“Sam,” you whimpered quietly. “Please.”

You felt him pause and then lean in, licking a broad stripe up your pussy. You groaned loudly and your hands tightened in his hair as he licked again, before dragging his tongue up to flick at your clit.

“Sam,” you said again, breathily. “Jesus.”

He didn’t respond beyond a muffled grunt, slipping his tongue up inside of you and bringing one of his hands down to play against your clit, thumbing it gently. He fucked you with his tongue gently as his fingers worked at your clit. Then he withdrew and licked a stripe up your pussy again. He left his fingers where they were, but kissed and sucked at the inside of your thigh.

“You taste so good,” he hummed against your skin and you whimpered, your hips rocking as he pressed his thumb against your clit, rubbing in firm circles. “Ung, I love eating your pussy.”

You groaned softly as he nipped up the soft skin of your thigh and then brought both hands around to grip your ass, pulling you flush against his face. You yelped at the sudden movement and your hands tightened in his hair. “Sam,” you gasped, feeling his tongue work its way up into you again. “Oh, hell. Fuck. Fuck.”

He pulled back and licked his lips, before raising a finger to your mouth. “Open up,” he said huskily and you dropped your mouth open. Even when he was the one doing all the work he was still in charge. He eased three fingers into your mouth, stretching your lips. “Suck,” he commanded and you let your tongue lave around his fingers, looking up at him through your lashes. He groaned quietly, and you sucked on his fingers hard, working your tongue between his pointer and middle finger. He inhaled deeply and lowered his chin, his eyes darkening, before he pulled his fingers out of your mouth and dropped to his knees again. He pressed your thighs open and brought his mouth back to your clit, easing his pointer finger up into you.

You groaned, clenching at his finger. He worked it in and out gently, and then added his middle finger, still sucking at your clit diligently.

“I—oh Sam,” you gasped. “Oh, fuck. Yes, that’s—that feels—ung—that feels so good.” You looked down to see his head between your legs, and he opened his eyes to look at you, his mouth still hot and heavy on you. The look in his eyes was one of complete and total ownership and your walls clenched, your orgasm building quickly in your belly. He pressed a third finger up to join the other two and you shouted as his tongue flicked against your clit.

He worked three fingers in and out of you roughly and you mewled and groaned, your hips pumping against his face.

“Sam,” you gasped. “Sam, I’m—I’m gonna—I—”

He worked his fingers faster and his tongue moved against your clit in the same rhythm his fingers fucked you and your eyes rolled back in your head.

“Oh, yes,” you groaned. “Yes, Sam. Yes, that’s—that—I—fuck—oh—” you broke off in a sharp cry, your hips arched up, before it snapped and you rode your orgasm out on his fingers, his mouth still working at you, his eyes watching your body jerk and spasm and come undone.

You panted, spent, and he eased his fingers out of you, licking at you gently, cleaning you up with his mouth. Once he was satisfied, he leaned back and stood up, his chin and face glistening with your juices. He licked his lips and crawled up on the bed next to you, pressing his long body against your side. He was on his way to being hard again, and you felt him twitch against your hip. You sighed and reached for his face lazily, pressing a kiss against his lips. You made a face at the taste of yourself, but shrugged and sat up, rolling over to straddle him happily.

He smiled at you, reaching up to tug at the end of your ponytail before thumbing your lower lip. “You’re beautiful, you know that?” he asked suddenly, and you leaned down to kiss his cheek.

“Yep,” you said cheekily, squirming off of him and prancing over to the door. “I know.” You looked at him over your shoulder, spread out on the bed, an eyebrow raised as he watched you.

He stood from the bed and you felt a shiver go through your entire body as he walked towards you. “You know what I do to people who sass me?” he asked, his eyes amused but his tone dark.

You bit your lip and shook your head.

He was behind you suddenly, flush against you. You could feel his cock pressed against your lower back, and one hand reached to cup your tits, the other cupped the globes of your ass. He squeezed your ass and then swung his hand back, letting it fall against you with a satisfying smack. “They get spanked,” he said, his voice gravel in your ear. You groaned, your ass stinging, and let your head fall back against his shoulder.

Without warning, he smacked your ass again and then scooped you up, bridal style. You shrieked and he carried you out of his room and into the next.

/*/

You were in Dean’s bed.

It was almost enough to kill your arousal, or maybe make it that much better, but then Sam pressed you down on your hands and knees and wrapped his fist in your hair, his other hand palming your tit and then your hip as he flexed into you and suddenly, the fact that this was Dean’s bed and you were being fucked, doggy style, by Dean’s brother was the last thing on your mind.

He gripped your hips tightly, pulling you flush against him. He rolled his hips and you fell forward, resting on your elbows.

“Oh god,” you ground out, your head falling forward as Sam drove into you, long and hard and deep. “Oh, Sam. Fuck.”

“That’s right,” he purred, “that’s it.” He sighed and pressed a hand against your lower back. “You feel so good, girl,” he whispered. “So good stretched around my cock.”  
You whimpered and flexed against him, arching your back against his hands.

“I love fucking you like this,” he said, his voice soft. “You have the best ass for this,” he added, reaching to squeeze, and then patting the side of your right hip gently. “I love watching you bent over in front of me, dripping, aching for me.” He grunted and smoothed a hand down your spine, starting at your neck and rubbing his fingers over your back, before slipping a finger between your cheeks to rub against your asshole gently.

You groaned, clenching tightly, and arching into his touch. “S-Sam,” you gasped. “Oh, fuck, Sam, please.”

He worked his hips and then slid his hands up your sides, slipping under you to palm your tits roughly. You grunted and shuddered and Sam picked up the pace. You gripped Dean’s sheets—Dean’s sheets—in your fists and gritted your teeth. 

Sam grunted and pulled his hands back down to your hips, rubbing his fingers over your hipbones before his hands disappeared completely from your waist. You faltered for a moment, but then his left hand was back on your hip, gripping you tightly, and his right was swinging away and then back again, landing against your ass with a smack.

You moaned and shuddered, your walls clenching. “S-Sam,” you moaned. “Oh, god, yes. Yes.”

“Did you like that?” he asked, his voice rough with arousal. “You did, I can feel you.” He pumped his hips faster. “I felt your pussy gush when I did that.” He smacked your ass again and you mewled, resting your weight on your elbows, thrusting your ass into the air and grinding back against him. “You’re such a dirty little slut,” he hissed, pressing his cock into you deep. “I guess I’ll just have to keep spanking you,” he grunted, swinging his hand away and then in again, “until you can remember that your mouth is for sucking dick, not teasing me.”

You groaned and tangled your fingers in Dean’s sheets tighter. “Oh fuck, Sam,” you whispered. “Fuck, baby, that’s so good.”

“Yeah?” he asked, rolling his hips. You cried out and pushed back against him. “If you can tell me how good it is,” he grunted, pumping roughly, “I’m not doing it hard enough.”  
He spanked you again and then reached between your legs to rub your clit roughly as he fucked you.

“I—I—oh fuck. Oh shit. I—can’t—fuck—I—”

“That’s better,” he grunted. “Much better. I like it when I fuck you stupid.”

“I—I—”

“You like it too,” he continued conversationally. “You love coming undone in front of me. Because of me.” 

You panted, pressing your hips back against him.

He grunted and gripped your hips tightly, thrusting into you roughly. “Now come on,” he said roughly. “Come on.”

You whimpered, and let your head fall against the bed.

“Come on,” he repeated. “Give it up.”

“I—I—”

“Give it up…” he said again, his voice almost mocking.

Your eyes rolled back in your head and your back arched. “Sam,” you gasped out.

“Give it to me,” he commanded roughly. “Come!”

The damn broke and you did as commanded, your body shaking and collapsing against the bed as he pumped into you through your orgasm, whispering dirty, dirty things in your ear.

He hadn’t come, but his thrusts were stuttered. You flipped around once you could think again and gripped him tightly. He was still slick with your juices and you pumped his shaft gently, sitting on the edge of Dean’s bed, looking up at him.

He watched you stroke him, licking his lips. You worked your hand over his shaft, rubbing his tip with your thumb, watching him quietly. He thrust his hips towards you gently, almost unconsciously, and his hands reached to tangle in your hair, wrapping around your ponytail as you jerked him off.

His cock twitched in your hands and you looked up at him. He was flushed, watching you intently. You slowed your strokes down and he inhaled sharply, picking up the pace with his hips. You bit your lip and tightened your grip, pressing your thumb under the ridge where the head met the shaft.

His eyelids fluttered and he canted his hips forward. You tugged at his cock faster and he grunted. “That’s it,” he gasped. “Yes. Yes.”

You licked your lips and tugged at him again. His cock twitched under your fingers and spasmed, bobbing as his orgasm erupted, painting Dean’s bed with ropes of white seed. You watched his face, sliding your hand along him as he came, soft grunts falling from his lips as he rocked his hips through his orgasm. He sighed and pulled back, out of your reach when the stimulation was too much, and then glanced at Dean’s bed.

“He’ll like that,” he said dryly.

“Don’t be a perv,” you admonished, standing up from the edge of his bed and going to kiss his cheek gently.

“You like it when I’m pervy,” he said, his voice soft and teasing.

You rolled your eyes. “I’m going to take a shower.”

“We haven’t done every piece of furniture yet,” he pointed out, pouting.

“There’s furniture in the bathroom…” you trailed off, sauntering off towards the shower.

/*/

The warm water felt nice. Soothing. You adored Sam—if there were such a thing as soulmates, he would be yours just as surely as you were his—but you were going to be so sore tomorrow. He was rough and you liked that, you loved it, but your skin was spotted with finger-shaped bruises from where he gripped and pinched and pressed.

You sighed and reached for your shampoo as the door to the bathroom clicked. Ah.

“Decide to get cleaned up after all?” you asked, and there wasn’t a response until the shower curtain was jerked back and he was suddenly there, with you.

He stepped under the spray of the shower. “Something like that,” he said.

You licked your lips watching a rivulet of water make its way down his shoulder and across his chest.

He noticed you watching and rubbed his face, before running his hand down to grip his cock. It twitched and started to stiffen and you shook your head.

“You’re a perv.”

“Yeah,” he agreed on a sigh, jerking at his cock.

You watched his hands work over his length before you sighed and reached between your own legs, fingers playing against your folds.

“That’s mine,” he pointed out, tugging at his cock in long, measured strokes.

“I know,” you said simply, letting your fingers press against your clit. You slipped a finger up into yourself and worked it around gently, grunting softly.

“I like watching you get yourself off,” he said huskily and you circled your clit with your fingers, brushing against it with a moan.

“I know,” you repeated on a pant, closing your eyes.

“So fucking hot.” You heard his hand rubbing against his shaft, the soft shick of his palm against the skin a soft counterpart to the shower. “So fucking hot watching you finger yourself.”

“Ung,” you replied, your hips jerking. “Sam.”

“I wonder what you’re thinking about,” he said softly, quickening his strokes on his cock.

“You,” you grunted. “I—I’m thinking about you.” You pressed your fingers into yourself. “I’m thinking about your cock,” you rubbed your clit with your middle finger, pressing the crease of your knuckle against yourself. “And I’m thinking about—ung—about how you feel when you’re inside me, in my pussy, and my mouth.” You sighed shakily, rubbing against your clit quickly as the water started to cool off. “I love your cock in my mouth,” you added, rubbing faster.

“That’s it, baby girl,” Sam said huskily. “Oh, you’re close aren’t you? That’s it.”

You dropped your chin against your chest and panted, your orgasm building quickly.

“I fucking love watching you like this,” he said smoothly. He rubbed his cock faster as your hips stuttered and you groaned.

“Sam, I’m gonna—” you broke off in a soundless cry, your hips jerking against your fingers, feeling your sex pulse around you. “Oh,” you sighed, coming down off your orgasm. “Oh, fuck.”

His hand was suddenly around your wrist, pulling the hand you just had buried in your folds up to draw your fingers into his mouth. He sucked on them, letting his tongue play around them, his dark eyes watching you. You watched him suck on your fingers, mesmerized, and then he bit them gently, before letting you pull your fingers out of his mouth. He licked his lips and then leaned down to kiss you roughly.

/*/

The map table was last. Your hair was damp from the shower, but he pulled it up into a ponytail and then frog marched you into the room, prodding you forward until the tops of your thighs were pressed against the edge of the giant map table. You looked down at Switzerland and bit your lip.

You were about to be fucked over Switzerland.

“I’ve been looking forward to this,” he said huskily. He pressed against your back, applying pressure as you bent in half, folding yourself over the table. The glass was cool against your cheek, stomach, and tits. Sam palmed your ass and then spanked you lightly. “This is mine,” he reminded you, growling into your ear. “This,” he continued, dipping his fingers between your legs to play against your pussy, “this is mine too.” He pressed a finger into your wetness and you shuddered. “These are mine,” he added, pulling you up roughly by your hair and gripping your tits. He squeezed and rolled your nipples between his fingers. “And this.” He left your tits, trailing a hand up your neck and collarbone, up your cheek, to your lips. “This pretty little cocksucking mouth,” He pressed three of his fingers into your mouth, “it’s mine.” 

Then he pressed you back against the table and flexed his hips into you.

You cried out and smacked your arms against the table, reaching out to grip the opposite edge of the table as he fucked you roughly.

“Sam,” you gasped as he gripped your hips, pressing new bruises into your skin.

“Take it,” he grunted. “Take my cock. Feel it stretching you.”

You let out a needy moan, pushing your hips back against his, arching up against him. “Fuck,” you mewled. “Oh fuck.”

“That’s right,” he growled. “That’s it.” He picked up the speed of his hips and bucked against you so roughly the table moved a half of an inch.

You moaned raggedly and he shifted his hips, seating himself deeper inside of you. Your walls clenched and you felt your orgasm build rapidly.

“Sam,” you heaved into the table. “Sam, I’m—I’m gonna—oh god. Oh—oh—”

“That’s right. Let it go, little girl,” he growled in your ear. “Give it up. Come on.”

You shuddered and your back arched as it snapped and you convulsed against the table roughly.

He pumped into you at a brutal pace through your orgasm, grunting out dirty, dirty things into your ear. You tried to pull away, overstimulated and sensitive, but he growled and pulled your hips against him tighter. He rolled his hips again and your eyes rolled back in your head, another orgasm cresting over that one.

You screamed and bucked against him roughly, even as he continued to pump into you. Once that orgasm started to abate, he pulled out of you roughly. You gasped at the sudden emptiness and he shoved you to your knees, his hand on the top of your head.

He guided his cock to your mouth and pushed inside roughly, pumping his hips and driving his cock into the back of your throat. You moaned around him, reaching up to steady yourself by grabbing his hips, feeling them flex under your fingers.

He fucked your mouth and then pulled you up again, picking you up to set you on the table. The glass was cold against your wet sex and you shivered. He licked his lips and pushed on your shoulders till you were flat on your back against the table, staring up at the ceiling.

He pulled on your ankles, pressing your knees back until your legs were bent. Then you felt the tickle of his hair and looked down; he was between your legs, licking up the arousal you had leaked on to the map table. He looked up at you, his eyes dark, and you felt another gush of arousal drip out of you.

“You’re making a mess,” he growled, licking up your slit. “You know what happens to dirty girls who make messes?”

You grunted softly, your eyes sliding closed.

“They get spanked.” He smacked your ass roughly and you whimpered.

He licked his lips and pulled you down the table, so that your ass was on the very edge, and then he bucked up into you forcefully. He gripped your hips and you tangled your fingers in his hair.

“Sam,” you gasped. “Sammy.”

His eyes raked down your body as he pushed into you, and then back up to meet your eyes. They were dark with arousal, and you shuddered, your eyes sliding closed.

You knew the moment he started to crest. His hips stuttered and you opened your eyes to watch him.

His chest was flushed, his hair sweaty and stringy and his mouth was open as he rocked towards orgasm. His abs clenched and you reached for him. He laced his fingers with yours and pressed them back against the table.

“Fuck,” he gasped, and you felt him twitch and then pulse inside of you. “Y/N,” he said on a moan as he crested, pulsing into you, his hips jerking as he orgasmed. “Fuck, Y/N. Fuck.” He panted and stilled, holding his softening cock inside of you a moment before drawing back and leaning down to kiss your forehead sweetly.

You untangled your fingers from his and brushed his hair back behind his ears, cupping his face. “You are so sexy,” you whispered, and pecked him on the lips quickly.

He chuckled and kissed the inside of your neck softly. “Come on,” he said, picking you up and throwing you over his shoulder. You shrieked. “I want to watch you get off in the shower again.” He smacked your ass and walked out of the room, you thrown over his shoulder.


End file.
